


collision

by kihyunskitten



Category: ZE:A (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Hair-pulling, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunskitten/pseuds/kihyunskitten
Summary: yes accidental voyeurism IS my favorite tag and yes i AM garbagewarnings for: like, one spank, overuse of the term baby boy





	collision

**Author's Note:**

> yes accidental voyeurism IS my favorite tag and yes i AM garbage
> 
> warnings for: like, one spank, overuse of the term baby boy

Hyungsik is exhausted. Staying at the studio for another hour after everyone had gone home because he needed to re-record one of his verses because some idiot had misplaced the originals just made him mad. How do you even misplace a recording? Everything is fucking digital. Angry and tired, he pushes open the door quietly, expecting his roommate to be asleep just like everyone else in the dorm.  
  
What he doesn't expect is to open his door and immediately hear slick fast sounds. Looking over to where Dongjun sleeps, where he should be sleeping, the bedside lamp is on, and though it isn't bright the older can _see_ Dongjun moving. He’s throwing his head back and biting his lip as the yellow light of the lamp practically makes his skin glow, what with the light sheen of sweat and Hyungsik's eyes trail down and... Oh. _Oh._  
  
Dongjun's hands... aren't on his dick. His cock is dripping onto his stomach and his hand is behind that, his wrist flicking his fingers in and out of himself. Whimpers and whines are barely stifled by the younger biting down on his lip. It looks swollen. Hyungsik wonders how long he's been doing this.  
  
Hyungsik knows; this is when he should leave. He should wait outside the door until he sees the light turn off, then come back in and go the fuck to sleep. He shouldn't be staring at his roommate fucking himself like he's dying for it. He really shouldn't be getting hard, and he really _really_ shouldn't be moving his hand to squeeze himself through his sweatpants.  
  
He thinks he must be dreaming. Passed out in the van on the way home out of exhaustion, and this is a dream, but he can feel the hardwood floor under his feet and he can hear the bed creaking and he can't take his eyes off of Dongjun. He looks so good like this, open and vulnerable. Dongjun has always been stunning, always been sexy but, fuck, this is so different. Hyungsik wants to hear him scream, wants to take those fingers out and replace them with his cock, fucking the younger until he cries at how good it feels.  
  
Hyungsik feels himself get harder, feels the blood rushing from his head. He has to bite his lip so he doesn't groan when he reaches into his pants and teases the bundle of nerves under the head of his cock. He shouldn't be doing this. Dongjun doesn't even know he's there, doesn't know he's seeing him like this.  
  
The older doesn't even know if he wants Dongjun to know he can see him, doesn't know if he could deal with the shame of the other knowing how hard he got watching. He's half glad the younger's eyes are closed, but the other half of him wants his eyes to flutter open, wants him to whine and beg for Hyungsik to fuck him until he cums on his cock.  
  
The thought makes his eyes flutter shut as he rubs his thumb over the tip of his cock to gather the precum and make the slide easier as he jerks himself off. He can hear the slick sounds of Dongjun fucking himself on his fingers and it's so hot that Hyungsik knows he won’t last long. It's been too long since he's had a release, and the entire situation is too erotic. He's so close when he hears Dongjun start to really moan, and Hyungsik forces his eyes open to watch. He knows this is wrong, but he’s taken it this far and he _needs_ to see his friend cum.  
  
Dongjun's bangs are sweaty and sticking to his forehead. He’s grinding his hips up like he wants to get some type of friction on his cock, and Hyungsik watches as the younger grinds his hips back against his own fingers.

It’s obvious the younger is getting close when Dongjun uses his free hand to reach up and twist one of his nipples until he keens. Hyungsik can't help the low groan that leaves his throat.

Dongjun's eyes shoot open and the two make eye contact. Hyungsik freezes. He’s terrified. And then Dongjun lets out a loud moan as he cums all over his own stomach, and he fucks himself through his orgasm until Hyungsik can see his eyes glistening.

 _Well, um, fuck._  
  
Hyungsik is still achingly hard as he watches Dongjun come down from his orgasm, but he’s still frozen in place. His hand is down his pants and it’s glaringly obvious that he’s been caught watching the younger fuck himself. It’s more than a little embarrassing, so he takes his hand out of his pants, and proceeds to his bed. Taking off his shirt, he tries to ignore the way he can feel his nipples harden from the cold air and from the situation he’s found himself in.  
  
He takes a second to debate whether or not he should take his sweatpants off. Considering the fact that he’s still hard he decides to keep them on and just flop down onto his bed, turning away from his roommate's bed.  
  
There’s silence for a while and Hyungsik hopes to whatever deity that listened that Dongjun had fallen asleep and they could forget about this in the morning, but that’s just wishful thinking.  
  
"Hyungsik?" He hears the younger speak, and he wants to burrow under the covers and never come out.  
  
"Yeah?" The older hopes that his voice doesn't betray how nervous he is.  
  
"We should talk about this."  
  
Hyungsik swallows the lump in his throat and starts stuttering. "I-I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have and I'm sorry I-I just didn't want to _interrupt_ and-"  
  
"Do you want to fuck me?"  
  
" _God_ yes," he replies before he can even think. When his mind catches back up he shoots up from where he was lying down. Looking over at the younger he sees Dongjun lying on his side, resting his head in his hand with the sheet just barely covering his lower half. Hyungsik licks his lips.  
  
"If you want to, you can," Dongjun smiles.  
  
"Wh-What are you saying right now?" Hyungsik honestly can't believe that any of this is actually happening.  
  
"I'm saying if you want to take care of your hard-on without your own hands, I'm prepped." To prove his point, the younger pushes down his blanket and turns over, slipping three fingers into himself easily and letting out an exhausted moan as he starts languidly pushing his fingers in and out.  
  
"Shit," Hyungsik groans, standing up on shaky legs and walking towards the bed, grabbing Dongjun's ass and spreading his cheeks, getting a better view of the fingers going in and out. He’s still shiny and slick with lube, and the older wants nothing more than to fuck him.  
  
"You might not know," Dongjun laughs breathlessly, "but sex isn't really a spectator sport," he says it as he slips his fingers out of himself and turns to lie on his back, reaching down to hold his legs up and open. He nods to the bedside drawer. "Lube's in there."  
  
"Shut up," Hyungsik reprimands, giving the younger a smack on the side of the thigh as he leans over to get the lube out of the drawer. He throws the bottle on the bed before pushing his sweatpants down, biting his lip to hold back a moan as his cock springs back up against his stomach.  
  
"No boxers? Nice," the younger comments, still holding his legs open.  
  
"Can you shut _up_ ?" Hyungsik retorts as he crawls onto the bed until he's standing on his knees between Dongjun's spread legs. He opens the lube and dribbles a liberal amount on his hand, and a bit more on the younger's ass, shoving in three fingers and twisting them around. It makes the Dongjun’s face screw up, effectively keeping him from making another smartass comment. When Hyungsik feels that the man under him is loose enough, he takes his fingers out and looks down at Dongjun. "Condom?"  
  
The younger scrambles to get a condom out of his bedside drawer, ripping it open with his teeth and rolling the latex down Hyungsik's cock, jerking him a couple times before resuming his position. " _There_ . Now get the fuck to it already."  
  
"Someone's impatient," the older comments as he uses the excess lube on his hand to slick up his cock. "You really wanna get fucked this bad? Does it make you hot knowing that I got hard watching you fuck yourself?" He leans down and bites at Dongjun's ear before whispering. "Does it turn you on knowing that I watched you and thought about you cumming on my cock instead of around your fingers?"  
  
The younger whines and wiggles his ass as much as he can in his position. "Yes, it does, okay?" His voice has a desperate tinge to it. "It makes me hot now _please_ just fucking get on with it."  
  
"Well since you asked so nicely," Hyungsik grins and reaches down to position his cock and push in, the breath getting knocked out of him at his first feeling of Dongjun clenching around his cock. "Oh my god," he groans as he bottoms out, his head dropping against the younger's chest.  
  
" _Shit_ , fuck, Hyungsik, please you need to move I-" he gasps as the older leans up on his elbows.  
  
"What's wrong?" He looks legitimately concerned and Dongjun is about to punch him in the face.  
  
"You're, _fuck_ ," he groans as he feels the other shift. "You're, like, right against my prostate and it's," he screws his face up, "it's a lot."  
  
"In a good way or a bad way?"  
  
"Just, _fuck_ , move," he whines when the older takes his hips in his hands and starts grinding in, not moving, but giving more stimulation to Dongjun as he starts to moan louder. " _Fuck_ , Hyungsik, please I-"  
  
"What? Do you feel too sensitive?" The older grinds in harder, loving the feel of wet heat around his cock. "You have to use your words."

Dongjun is tearing up, biting his lip. “S-Sensitive,” he whimpers, pushing his ass back against Hyungsik, clenching to try and make him hurry up. “Hurts,” he groans, his head falling back against the bad. “Hurts so fucking good,” he breathes out.

Hyungsik reaches down between them, wrapping a hand around Dongjun’s cock, spent but half hard. “Do you think you’ll be able to cum again, baby?” It’s an honest question, and he’s rocking his hips in and out as he waits for a reply.

“D-Don’t know,” Dongjun sobs out, his back arching as he tries to curl in on himself.

Hyungsik always knew how short Dongjun was, but he’s never seemed as truly small as he does in this moment. Pulling his cock nearly all the way out, he slams back into Dongjun, his mouth wide open as he stares, mesmerized at the man underneath him. “You’re so beautiful,” he says softly, continuing to thrust hard enough to shift Dongjun up the bed.

The younger is fully sobbing at this point, crying from overstimulation and how good everything feels. “Please,” he breathes out, lifting his hips.

Hyungsik takes the hint, thrusting in faster and harder. His own eyes fall shut as he focuses on the warmth of Dongjun surrounding him. “You feel so fucking good,” he groans, leaning down to place his mouth onto Dongjun’s neck. At this point they’re both far gone, so his sucking on the younger’s neck is sloppy at best, but it still makes Dongjun whimper.

“S-So good, please, I need it,” he whines, his head thrown back and his legs wrapped around Hyungsik’s hips. “Need you to make me cum.”

“Ah,” Hyungsik groans, bringing his hand back to Dongjun’s cock to find it hard and dripping. “So, you think you can cum again, huh?”

“Know I can,” Dongjun moans out, his hips bucking up as his cock drips.

Hyungsik hums, moving his mouth up Dongjun’s neck to his ear. “And what if I don’t let you?” He punctuates the question with a particularly hard thrust against the younger’s prostate, making him cry out.

“F-Fuck, please, let me cum let me cum I need it,” Dongjun sobs, his cock twitching in the older’s hand. Hyungsik stops and pulls out, making Dongjun’s eyes go wide. “What are you doing?”

“Shut up,” Hyungsik says, grabbing Dongjun by the waist and forcing him over, then up onto his hands and knees. The rough treatment makes the younger whine, immediately getting into position, pushing his ass back as his face falls into the mattress.  
  
“Fuck, please,” Dongjun groans, muffled by the sheets as Hyungsik shoves three fingers into his ass, making sure he’s open enough, but the younger just feels like he’s being teased. “Fuck me.”

“I told you,” Hyungsik says, shoving his cock into Dongjun, making him shriek, “to _shut_. _Up_.” The words are punctuated with harsh thrusts, and answering sobs from Dongjun.

After that, Dongjun stops speaking except for incoherent whines and sobs as Hyungsik pounds into him, fucking him at a brutal pace.

“Hyungsik,” Dongjun groans urgently, “Hyungsik Hyungsik Hyungsik gunna cum so fucking close please-”

“Shut your fucking mouth,” Hyungsik says with a harsh slap to Dongjun’s ass. At the cry he lets out, Hyungsik leans forward to thread his fingers through Dongjun’s hair, holding him in place to be fucked. “I don’t care if you cum, but you stay like this until you make me cum, understand?”

“Y-Yessss sir,” Dongjun whines, his cock bouncing and slapping against his stomach with every harsh thrust. He’s sobbing, his cock bright red and dripping as Hyungsik fucks him.

“Oh, such a good boy, huh?” Hyungsik feels the power rush through him, groaning at how obedient Dongjun is being. “You wanted to get fucked so bad, huh?”

“Yes,” Dongjun sobs out, and his head would fall forward if not for Hyungsik’s grip on his hair. “Oh, oh fuck, Hyungsik,” Dongjun moans, his balls tightening and his cock spitting out cum. He feels his cock straining, wanting to cum more but being unable to because of his last orgasm.

“Oh, fuck,” Hyungsik groans at the fluttering around his cock as Dongjun cums, “you didn’t even need me to touch you, huh?” His words are slurring together as he thrusts erratically into the man beneath him. “Such a good fucking boy.”

Dongjun is loudly sobbing from overstimulation as Hyungsik thrusts in and grinds his hips against Dongjun’s ass. Dongjun feels hips stutter against his ass as Hyungsik lets out stunted little moans as he cums inside the condom.

The two of them stay there, Dongjun’s head falling comically as soon as Hyungsik lets go of his hair. Neither of them know how long it is until Hyungsik is doing his best to gently slide out of Dongjun, making the younger let out a final soft moan, still panting against the bed.

Hyungsik awkwardly stands on shaky legs, taking off the condom and tying it before walking over to the trash can to dispose of it. He takes a few breaths, trying to process what the fuck just happened. Looking over to the bed, he sees Dongjun, still there with his face down and ass up. Hyungsik’s cock valiantly tries to get up again at the sight.

“You good?” He feels weird breaking the silence, but he’d rather break silence than worry about having broken Dongjun.

“Mmmm,” Dongjun says, still not moving.

Walking across the room, Hyungsik runs a palm over Dongjun’s back, and the younger practically starts purring. “Tired?” He asks, getting another affirmative hum from Dongjun. Sighing, Hyungsik pulls at Dongjun’s shoulder. “Come on, you’ve gotta sleep in my bed tonight. I’ll change the covers,” he says it as he gets a box of tissues, placing them in front of Dongjun.

“Don’t wanna move,” the younger slurs out, falling to his side, luckily avoiding the pool of cum that was beneath him.

“Dongjun,” Hyungsik sighs, exasperated, taking a couple tissues and forcing them into Dongjun’s hand. “Clean off your,” he gestures to Dongjun’s entire torso.

Letting out a childish whine, Dongjun wipes down his chest with the tissues, and they get fully soaked. Hyungsik reaches for more, but Dongjun makes a soft noise, making him look back, and fuck.

“Are you messing with me right now?” Dongjun is looking up at Hyungsik with hooded lids, two hands fisted and rubbing the messy tissues on his cock like some sort of makeshift fleshlight.

Dongjun bites his lip, looking coy if it weren’t for the shitty grin he’s wearing. “A little bit,” he giggles, grabbing fresh tissues and quickly rubbing himself down, throwing the tissues to the side and making grabby hands at Hyungsik. “Carry me to bed.”

Hyungsik narrows his eyes at Dongjun. “You’re literally pure muscle, I can’t fucking carry you.”

“It’s like, five feet to your bed.”

“Yeah, five feet you can _walk_.”

“Ugh,” Dongjun rolls his eyes, “you have no bedside manner.” He manages to stand and walk, with some difficulty, Hyungsik takes pride in, to the bed on the other side of the room.

“I’m not letting you sleep in your own mess, how’s that for bedside manner?” Hyungsik is saying it as he strips the bed of its sheets, going over to his dresser to try and find the extra sheets.

“Just get in bed with me,” Dongjun hums, “I’m tired and need you to turn off the lamp so I can sleep.”

Exhaustion is starting to hit Hyungsik, so he really can’t argue any longer. Sighing, he gets into bed with Dongjun, trying to keep some distance between them until Dongjun curls up against his side.

“Don’t be weird about this,” he mutters, snuggling against the older.

“Why not?”

“It’s not weird, we wanted sex and had sex, shut up and sleep.”

“Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> its me, bad at tagging porn, hope you all liked this! kudos and comments r always appreciated <3


End file.
